Shoot Fighters Wikia
Welcome to the Shoot Fighters Wikia Shoot fighters is a crossover video game mixing the best from shoot them up and versus fighting ! It aims to offer players the great feeling of dueling with a friend while enjoying the pleasure of bullets flying across a rich and interactive environment. All there is to know This wikia will contain all there is to know about the game. Learn about the ships behavior, discover the weapons strategies, understand the level's flow. Knowledge will always be one of the decisive keys to victory. "The will to win, the desire to succeed, the urge to reach your full potential... these are the keys that will unlock the door to personal excellence." Confucius Short story : In the future, light speed has been breach and humanity is not alone anymore. As technologies became more advanced, so did the weapons of massive destruction. A simple diplomatic incident led to the utter destruction of an entire galaxy. After this traumatic event, all races finally agreed to find a universal solution. How can be avoid unnecessary loss, pain and destruction ? In the end, they all agreed to resolve litigious matters by one of the most clear and respected tradition across all cultures ; the judicial duel. Now as a last resort, when all diplomatic solutions have failed, duel is called. The rules are strict and guaranties equity across diverse biologies and technologies. Those duels are streamed across all worlds to testify. As a result, they rapidly became the number one show in the universe. To regulate, train and coordinate all duels, the Shoot fighter league was created. As a the unique representative of your race, you are the champion of you kind and hold their fate in your hand. You fight to claim commercial rights, to settle wars, to prove YOU are right ! Dev story : This game concept was born 17 years ago ! During those years, 3 attempts were made with the tools at hand. There was the "Klik & Play" build around 1998, then the "Flash" build in 2008 and the "C++" build in 2010. To keep the story short, they did not reach the goals for performance, quality and technical issues. But they served as practice. Lessons learned ! Most of what you can read in this wikia was written over those 17 years. Over the time, tools and machines got much stronger and creating your own game alone is now much more achievable. This new build is backed by a solid development tool called "the shoot-them-up-kit" who just got green-lighted by steam a few months ago. Thanks to it's strength, I have already been past what i was able to achieved before. Now the sky is clear and we can go further up ! To infinity and beyond ! Keyword list : * Shoot them up (SHMUP) * Versus / Duel / Multiplayer / death match * Interactive environment / Arena * 2.5D * sci-fi * Indie Latest activity Add pictures of the game here Category:Browse Category:Home